


Five Times Loki Was Banned From Japan (And One Time He Wasn't)

by rbmifan



Series: Okamiverse [2]
Category: Okami, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rbmifan/pseuds/rbmifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Loki Was Banned From Japan (And One Time He Wasn't)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BasicallyAnIdiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallyAnIdiot/gifts).



1.  
The first time he broke Kali's heart. Actually the second time, but the first time he'd been young and she'd been younger, and he'd only had three brothers, and his father still gave a shit. And when Michael told him that angels shouldn't associate with those Earth creatures, well, his big brother couldn't be wrong. She didn't recognize him as Loki anyway, so it didn't count.

Anyway. The first time he broke Kali's heart. It involved a corrupt forest spirit and his very attractive daughter, who was very grateful for the now-empty throne. At the time, he looked like the (equally attractive) prince of the local faerie court (who had recently gone missing). The court was going to be very interested in evidence that the forest queenling had kidnapped their prince to have her wicked way with him. He still doesn't know how Kali found out. Had figured she wouldn't care. They were just messing around, right?

That was also the first time Loki realized he was in love with her.

He wasn't sure what to do with this information. The first time he tried serenading her at her window Shiva tracked him down and beat him senseless, which actually was what made Kali take him back.

Kali'd been visiting Japan at the time. Turns out Tsukiyomi didn't approve of public displays of affection. Loki still thinks banishment was a bit of an overreaction.

2.  
The second time they broke up, Kali had fifty collapsed temples and two nations gunning for her followers. In retrospect, Loki figured he should have seen that coming when he'd started the prank. He may have gotten drunk afterwards and flashed two pantheons. Amaterasu banned him exactly five hours later, which was obviously shameless favouritism. Whatever.

It took Kali ten years, two sleepovers with Ammy, and circulation of pictures of Loki's drunken streaking before she forgave him. Afterwards, he built her a temple made of diamond, four stories high (with turrets).

3.  
The time they blew up Tokyo and the surrounding area was the first, and only, mass exile Japan ever handed out. Loki privately thought the whole thing a little unfair, since the gods exiled were himself, Kali, Anansi, and Mercury. Susanoo got off scot free, even though the entire thing had been his idea. The bastard.

4.  
There was the time Loki possessed a shinto priest and created the cult of Lo-Ki in feudal Japan, complete with holy scripture and embarassing stories about Amaterasu's childhood. Amaterasu didn't speak to him for half a century (53 years, 4 months), and while it wasn't a formal exile he didn't see much point in visiting if she was going to be such a downer about it.

Kali broke up with him after that one, too.

5.  
Amaterasu banned him for the first two hundred years of Chibiterasu's life, just in case.

 

6.  
The time Loki convinced the entire Hindu pantheon to exile themselves, Kali was aware of Loki's plans weeks in advance. You don't maintain a semi-hostile romance with someone for thirty-two centuries without getting some insight into how they operate. She thought about outing him. For several days. But it had been decades since she'd seen him to excited. Loki always did have a sweet smile. It was one of the reasons she'd fallen for him in the first place.

She didn't even give him a halfhearted argument when he flourished the exile terms triumphantly. She was getting soft in her old age. Must be that whole mother goddess gig.


End file.
